Out of the Shadows
by SilverCrystal Tears
Summary: She is in hiding, simply trying to survive. He is one of the most powerful demons alive. Yet they are drawn together by memories that are theirs yet not theirs. In the 21st century, when being a powerful demon can spark a war, you must decide when to trust, and when to run like hell. Sess/Rin, AU T for minor swearing and suggestive scenes
1. Prolong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**I've had this story partially written for some time and since the juices are now flowing, I've decided to post it. I'll try to update fairly regularily but with school starting up again soon...well I'll do my best. This is a Rin/Sess, perhaps my favorite pairing, and I did try to keep to character. This is a modern day story, so thus it is AU. Demons and humans are co-existing and this world will be explained as you read. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Rin sat on her bed and tried to think. What she had just heard, what was happening that she had no control over couldn't be hidden any longer. The darkness, it wouldn't stay away. The shadows wanted to see her, to know she was real. Her parents had been freaking out and one night Rin had heard them.

**_Flashback_**

_"It's getting worse Henry! Our house is always darker than the neighbors and people are starting to notice. Its because of her! We have to get rid of her!" Carrie, Rin's mother, was screaming at her father. She heard her father sigh, "We cannot, my dear._

_We took her in years ago and gave her the only home she has ever known. No one else would take her in-" "I don't care. We cannot afford drawing Naraku's or the government's notice. She has to go!" Rin withdrew to her room, not wanting to hear anymore._

**_End Flashback_**

As the memory ended, Rin stared out the window at the full moon. She had to leave. Her and her mother had never really gotten along and now she knew why, her mother feared her.

But her and her dad were closer than close for as long as she could remember. She hated to leave him but she didn't want him having to choose between her and her mother. She had always known, with the strange things she had been able to do that she hid from her parents, that she had been adopted and was quite possibly a demon.

She had never mentioned it for she knew her dad loved her. She turned her gaze from the window and rose, as silent as a dark butterfly. She gathered some essentials, clothes, some spare food since she could hunt in the forest, a thousand dollars she had saved up for many years, a photo of her and her dad, and her necklace.

She lifted the fine silver chain to look at it in the moonlight. She had had it for as long as she could remember. Her parents hadn't given it to her since they were quite poor and could never afford something like this.

In the dim light it shown with a blue gleam through a crystal blue crescent moon outlined in bits of gold and small silver studded sapphires all laced on a fine silver chain.

She had never worn it for fear of someone stealing it and had never told her parents she had it. For some reason though, when it stormed, which she still feared, she would clutch the necklace and everything was all right.

It made her feel safe, secure, comforted and wrapped in love. She snapped the clasp around her neck and slung her backpack over her shoulder, took one last glance at her bedroom, and said a silent good-bye to her father.

She would miss him. With that she leapt through the second story window and landed, before racing into the woods. No one would ever know where she had gone but she knew the forest and all its shadows would welcome her.

_**Chrys**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

"Hey look, it's a new girl. And boy isn't she a looker!" Inuyasha Tetseiga, Kagome Hirigashi, and Sango Taijin turned to see who the perverted male, their friend Miroku Kazawaa, was checking out. All of them had to admit he had a point.

The new girl was wearing black cargo hip hugger jeans with a long sleeve emerald green shirt. She was roughly 5"0 with black hair that went down to mid-thigh, looked around 18, with a ragged backpack over one shoulder.

Miroku was going to go and introduce himself, as he usually did with a pretty girl, when Sango stopped him. She had an odd look on her face, "I don't think you should bother her." Miroku turned on her, "why the hell not?" She shook her head, "something screams 'stay away' around her. Best be careful until we know who she is."

Inuyasha took a closer look and saw Sango had a point. It was in the way she hid her face with her hair, made her way calmly to the entrance hall that shouted to stay away. Inuyasha shrugged. They would meet eventually. This school wasn't _that_ big.

* * *

Rin made it through the day easy enough. It was kind of difficult being around so many people, demon and human, when she had become so used to the forest and its demands for a year. But she adapted, it was how she survived. She said nothing that wasn't necessary that day, her hand going occasionally to her throat where her crescent moon hung on its silver chain. It always gave her comfort.

So lunch came around and she had a simple meal of an apple and a jam sandwich. She set herself away from the others under an oak tree. She had seen the males' lustful gazes and the females' glares of hatred and had no wish to be a part of their silent war. She simply needed to be able to survive in this world and that was the only reason she was here. She needed an education to survive in this modern world and hiding in the forest wouldn't help her get it.

She there she was, sitting there simply eating her food when four others came and sat around her. She had noticed them when she had first come to the school, the demon slayer, monk, miko, and half-inu-demon. An odd combination but interesting all the same. So why the hell were they congregating around her?

As if to answer her silent question the demon slayer spoke up, "We noticed you ignoring Kagura and her little cliché so we figure you can't be that bad." A surprise laugh came out at that and she really looked at them. "So you decide to join me…?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he devoured Ramen at a disgusting rate, "Anyone who ignores Kagura and her bitch squad is a friend in our book. So what's your name?" Rin decided she might like them, "Rin." The others introduced themselves while Inuyasha pondered. The name was familiar, he just couldn't place it.

* * *

That night, returning to her small little hut in the forest, Rin decided that she might like school, especially if Inuyasha and his gang hung around. There was something about him, though, that was really familiar.

* * *

The days took on a bit of a routine. Rin would come to school and normally spend her first three periods by herself, floating from class to class. Class turned out to be fairly easy, easy enough that not long after she started the principal requested that she be moved to advanced placement classes. Rin didn't mind and even then school wasn't much of a trial.

After third period, Sango and Miroku joined her in her fourth and fifth period class and then the three made their way to lunch where they were joined by Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin loosened up after awhile around the four, though they still didn't know much about her. She didn't give much information about herself, other than that she lived by herself and worked a part-time job as a cook at a local café.

To no avail were they able to get any other information out of her but after awhile that suited them fine. Rin was funny and sarcastic, often participating in the bantering that went back and forth. But Inuyasha still watched her, that nagging sense of familiarity still haunting him for whatever the reason.

* * *

It was just a glimpse but it changed Rin's life. Inuyasha had invited her to his house for a video game party, which he often hosted so he could get amusement out of beating Miroku's ass at Need For Speed. Rin left him in the dust three games running. She loved to win and it had not taken her long to master the game.

Deciding to leave Inuyasha some pride, she had relinquished the controller to Sango and, with Inuyasha's sulking grunt of approval, she went to explore the house. It was a mansion really, that Inuyasha lived in with his Father, mother, and half- brother. She had met his father and mother who had been leaving when they got there, but she had yet to see his 'cold stick of existence' half brother as Inuyasha lovingly called him.

The mansion was beautiful and Rin spent time looking at the paintings and artwork. It all looked familiar to her, yet she had never seen them before in her life. Then he walked around the corner. It was just a glimpse of long white hair and black suit but Rin stopped dead. _"Are you coming Rin? The little ones miss you._"

Memories swamped her for just a moment before they were gone, leaving behind tantalizing flashes but her necklace throbbed and Rin felt herself slip into the shadows and follow that glimpse of hair.

This part of the mansion was more formal, yet more familiar to her. Allowing the shadows to mask her presence she followed the sight, pushed beyond her doubts to see this man that was so familiar yet a stranger. She had just been about to enter a room when she hesitated and added more shadows as assurance.

Slipping into the room she saw the man half hidden in moonlight talking with a toad demon. "I want those reports tomorrow morning sharp Jaken. This needs taken care of immediately and if Jimajin doesn't comply he will not like the consequences. Leave."

The voice tossed more tantalizing flashes of memory at her before slipping away as she stared in fascination at the man behind the desk. Power radiated from him yet she could see nothing but his profile. "Yes milord Sesshomaru." The toad demon scurried past her without ever knowing she was there while Rin continued to watch the man. When the door closed behind him the man looked up and Rin found herself caught in amused golden eyes.

"Well, well, what has decided to sneak into my office? You might as well come out; I know you are there, though I commend you on escaping my notice till now." Caught, Rin bit her lip and debated. Deciding that she did not want a confrontation with the powerful demon she slipped into the shadows, teleporting back to the hallway and quickly making her way back to her friends. Her necklace continued to throb.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the door in amusement. He had felt her when she had entered, though he didn't know who she was. She was powerful to slip past his defenses and to escape his notice until she was fully in his domain, where nothing escaped him. Black Inu? They had been extinct for years yet he was sure that was the being who had been watching him intently.

He sensed no malice, only a fascination. He had spooked her when he had called her out and she had slipped out using the shadows. Only one race controlled the shadows to that extent. Leaning back in his chair he mused what to do. Part of him was curious. It was not often one encountered a demon that powerful.

Yet why had she run? She was young, that he could tell but something tugged at him, some memory that eluded his grasp. Glancing at the door, he abruptly got up and walked to the door. Bending down, he picked up the lanyard that she had dropped. One of Inuyasha's friends then, for it had his high school logo on it.

Looking at the ID a voice came into his head from a lifetime ago _"Come on Sesshy! Its springtime! Come enjoy the gardens! I got a surprise for you!"_ He frowned. Where had that come from? He grasped the ID. He was interested enough to find out now. "Rin Sohma. Hmm, what have you unleashed by trespassing into my lair?" He would find her. If only to satisfy his curiosity. And something else.

_**Chrys**_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry for taking a while to update but classes started again so things are a bit hectic. Here's the next chapter, sorry it's a bit short but it was the best place for me to stop at. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

She was a ghost.

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair and looked at his computer screen in annoyance. He had worked for a week trying to find out who Rin Sohma was. It should have been easy. After all she was probably just some high school kid who had been idly wandering the mansion. Though he had to admit Inuyasha was picky with his friends, so it wouldn't just be anyone.

But he had searched and searched, hacking files and pulling up legal ones and all he had to show for his work was a forged birth certificate, adoption papers to a Henry and Carrie Tsukino, and school records. That was it. No real birth certificate, no financial records, no biological papers, no current address, no nothing. He had no idea who she was.

It was obvious to him that the birth certificate was forged; after all he did have considerable computer skills and knew a forgery for a real one. But it was almost as if she didn't exist past her middle school years. She just disappeared off the radar.

There was no record of whether she was human or demon either, which intrigued him. It was mandated by law that that piece of information was kept on record yet it didn't say either way. Sesshomaru tapped his nails on the desk. So Rin was hiding something, and he was willing to bet it was that she was Black Inu demon.

The Black Inu demon's were supposed to have died out over 700 years ago, when the panther demons went to war against them and won. They wiped out the once great Black Inu demons and claimed their territory, northern Japan, as their own. Yet Rin Sohma was definitely a Black Inu demon and that was a bloodline rivaled only by his own, the White Inu demons, which were few.

A demon must have escaped the Siege of the Black Castle and gotten away. Which meant that Rin had considerable power and a legacy that some of the money hungry demons today would kill for. She must know which was why she was hiding. Yet why jeopardize that by risking notice by him? His eyes strayed to the picture of the dark haired girl on the school ID.

Well he had been feeling restless, he might as well find out. He had no interest in her power, his own held enough for him, but that kind of power just out in the open could spark a demon war, which was something not seen since feudal times. Humans had learned to live with demons in this new era, but it was an uneasy truce, something that the bloodline like Rin had could easily break. Getting up he grabbed his jacket. Looked like he was picking Inuyasha up from school today.

* * *

Rin cursed herself once again for losing her lanyard. She had yet to go to the office and request a new one. While it was only a few dollars, she still didn't want to attract notice. The fewer people, especially demons, who noticed her, the better. Falling into Inuyasha's crowd actually helped her.

While Inuyasha was pretty noticeable himself, and his band of misfits drawing attention in their own way, because they were just that, a band of misfits, she fit right in. She didn't speak much, she sure as hell didn't tell them much about her past, but she liked them. And people just wrote her off as another of Inuyasha's weird friends.

Plus, being friends with a half-demon with anger management issues, a perverted monk, a powerful miko, and a demon slayer meant that she was left alone. This suited her just fine. It allowed her to slip through school only noticed when she was with Inuyasha's gang. She still cursed herself for losing her lanyard. And she knew exactly where she lost it too: when she had shadow stepped so quickly from Sesshomaru's office.

She had panicked, something she hadn't done in a long time. But the memories that were hers but not hers, his powerful aura, and her own very strong sense of self preservation had combined to trigger her survival instinct and she had gotten the hell out of there, dropping her lanyard, which had been in her pocket, as she got out. She hoped he wouldn't pursue her.

She had learned a lot in the forest. From the shadows, she had learned she was a Black Inu-demon, yet unlike Inuyasha, who was a half demon and White-Inu, she was pure-blooded. Her marks had made themselves known and the shadows told her she was royal.

The last of her line. Keeper of _Daskra_. She still didn't know what the last one meant and the shadows only told her that she would know in time. So she had trained, she had learned, all with the shadows whispering in her ear and showing her what to do.

She had enough sense to hide her demon form. She wasn't stupid and was fully aware of demon society and of the war that her powerful lineage could invoke. So she went to school to fit in, went to the forest to continue her lessons with the shadows, and tried to stay unnoticed.

Until Sesshomaru.

It was through process of elimination that she figured it was him. Inuyasha had said he lived in the mansion with his mother and father, whom she had met, and his half-brother Sesshomaru. That man had been a pure blooded Inu-demon so he must be Sesshomaru. And his attention was exactly the kind she didn't want to attract.

Yet she had felt so drawn to him, he was so familiar to her, she hadn't been able to resist. Sighing she heard the bell ring and Kagome chattering beside her, telling her to come on. She walked out with Kagome, keeping one ear listening to her while she continued to wonder if Sesshomaru would look for her.

Her question was answered as they met Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha at the entrance. Inuyasha looked like he had been condemned to die while Miroku and Sango were laughing at him. "What happened? What's wrong Inuyasha?" His ears flattened as he glared at the parking lot. "I got grounded for totaling another of dad's cars so he was supposed to pick me up today. Apparently, he decided I needed more punishment and sent Sesshomaru."

Rin froze. Thankfully the others were too busy laughing at Inuyasha to notice but she felt his eyes on her. Those emotionless golden eyes. Unwillingly her gaze went to the parking lot, where she saw the demon himself leaning against an ice blue Ferrari, looking bored as girls chattered and giggled as they walked by him. His eyes never wavered from her. She saw a smirk, a small one, and he lazily held up his hand and dangled her school ID.

Shit.

He wasn't coming to punish Inuyasha, though that was no doubt a side benefit, he was coming to see her.

Shit. Double shit.

She needed the damn thing and she had a feeling if she wasn't quiet about it, he would make a scene. Something she definitely didn't want. "I'm going to head out guys. See you all tomorrow. That is if your brother doesn't kill you Inuyasha." She said that last part with a smirk and Inuyasha growled pathetically at her and she made her way down the stairs.

She had to pass through the parking lot to get to the road to her house and that meant she had to pass Sesshomaru. Gritting her teeth and calling herself ten kinds of idiot for getting herself in this mess, she slowly walked towards the Ferrari.

When she drew level with him she looked up, him having a good foot on her, and forced herself to be nice. "That's mine." Nice way to state the obvious Rin. Good one. He looked at her through those emotionless eyes. "I was simply returning it, _Rin_." She wasn't sure why the way he said her name sent shivers up her spine, and not those of fear, but she didn't like them.

"Thank you." He handed her the ID and slowly got back in his car. She moved off, desperately trying to get out of his sight. When she was well away from the school she looked at her ID and noticed a note on it. Taking it off, she read,

**I know what you are and why you are hiding. Meet me in my office tonight at midnight. We need to discuss some things. Do not make me come find you. You will not like the results. **

Rin swallowed and folded the note and put it in her pocket. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked to himself as Inuyasha sulked in the seat beside him. She wasn't stupid if she made it this far unnoticed. She would be there tonight. Then the game could begin.

_**Chrys**_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well this chapter sure as hell didn't go as I had (vaguely) planned it. It seemed that a few paragraphs in the characters took off and decided to do things themselves. I have a vague idea how I want this story to go, I've been working on the idea for years, and now I have to readjust. But to clarify a few things about this particular AU world: Humans and demons live side by side, maintaining an uneasy truce. Demons are few, with those carrying nothing but demon blood being rare. The Demon Council as mentioned is the ruling body of demons, consisting of the oldest and most pure-blooded demons, that maintain the truce between humans and keep demons in check. They require any being that has even a hint of demon blood in them to be registered and this typically is recorded in public records. There are sects of demons that break away from the Council's control and seek to dominate the human race. As mentioned briefly in chapter 2, Rin is pure blooded and powerful. If either the Council or the renegade sects of demons catch wind of her, then they will attempt to use her to further their own motives. That's all I can say without revealing more of the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

She sat in a clearing in the forest, desperately trying to compose herself. She had fifteen minutes before she had to be at Sesshomaru's office. She was assuming it was the same room that she had been in previously and thus she would just shadow step there and avoid having to see the other occupants of the house. She didn't want Inuyasha asking questions she didn't want to answer.

She had gotten herself into this mess and she would get herself out of it. Worst case scenario, if she didn't care for this 'proposition' of his, then she would disappear. Once she was in the forest, she was in her element and no one, not even a pure blooded white Inu-Demon with a god-complex could find her. But she liked this place. It was peaceful, and somehow she had come to like her band of misfit friends. It was nice being around people who didn't question her, who just accepted her for what she portrayed.

But Sesshomaru…she didn't know quite what to make of him, minus the god-complex he practically oozed. She had looked him up, wanting to know something of what she was getting herself into when she stepped back into his lair. He was heir to the Tashio Corporation, one of the most powerful trading companies in Japan. His family held the purest, most powerful demon blood left in the 21st century and they had no trouble wielding it.

Sesshomaru himself was known to be cold, ruthless, and the most eligible bachelor of his generation and he had no problem crushing his foes. He was still too young to hold a position on the Demon Council, but his father held a prominent one as the Lord of the West.

She cursed herself again. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He was the last person she needed to get mixed up with. It was well known that what Sesshomaru wanted, Sesshomaru got. And he seemed to want something from her. She was drawn to the bastard. She didn't know why but damn it she was.

It went beyond his inhuman good looks, though that perhaps played a part. Sharp, pale features, long silver blue hair, and unmistakable aura of power that sat with him easily. And emotionless, cold gold eyes. He was the complete opposite of Inuyasha, regardless of how much they looked alike.

Inuyasha had, well, humanity. He was half demon after all but even InuTashio, their father, was known to be compassionate as well as ruthless. Yet it was this cold demon with cold gold eyes that drew her to go to this ridiculous meeting instead of just disappearing as she had just a year ago.

The shadows swirled in front of her, showing a man dressed in feudal demon noble garb walking along a battlefield. Frowning, Rin watched with a nagging sense of familiarity ghosting over her. She saw an imp demon, strangely similar to the one that had been in Sesshomaru's office, scrambling to catch up, with what looked like a young human girl following at a more sedate pace, holding the reins to a two headed dragon.

Rin peered closer but the shadow, as capricious as they usually were, swirled away and reminded her that she had an appointment. She sighed and stood, dusting the dirt off of her dark jeans and long sleeved dark top. Then, gritting her teeth, she called up a shadow and stepped into it, whisking her away to the lair of the devil himself.

* * *

He knew the instant she appeared in his office. He had been finishing a report for one of his father's companies when he scented her. He glanced up, though he didn't see her, and he turned to the corner of his office where the shadows were the darkest, and her scent the strongest. She smelled of the forest, of wild things, and of flowers. He shut down his word document and reclined in his chair, waiting for her to gather the courage to step out of her realm, and into his.

She did a second later and he took a moment to asses her. He had been more focused on ensuring that no one noticed their little exchange earlier that day to appreciate her looks but he did now. Pale features stood out against a waterfall of dark hair, suspicious bright silver eyes didn't leave his face.

She was tiny, even by society's standards. She looked like she barely reached five foot, probably not even a hundred pounds soaking wet, though what muscles he could see were well defined. Her aura lay quiet, something you didn't see often, even among demons. She had control, this little one, and she had power.

"What do you want?" She didn't bother with manners, his gaze making her uncomfortable in a way no man's ever had. Sesshomaru swiveled around in his chair and steeped his fingers, his gaze not leaving her face. "A Black-Inu demon. Pure-blooded no less. It is interesting that you were able to escape notice until now."

Her silver eyes narrowed but all he read in them was suspicion. Yes, she had control, and he could admire that. "I've done nothing to you, Mr. Tashio. I am sorry for entering your office unannounced before and I thank you for the return of my ID. It won't happen again." "No, it won't. However, _Rin_, you did enter my office without my permission and you must be punished for that." She was already tense but he saw her mouth purse, and imagined he could hear her grinding her teeth.

Yet her eyes betrayed nothing. "Then I repeat, _Mr. Tashio_, what do you want." He rose, crossing the short distance to her. He gave her credit, she didn't back up, though her hand went to her side and he wondered what kind of weapon she had there. Standing in front of her, he took her chin in his hand, forcing her to meet his piercing gaze. "Now that is the question, isn't it Rin. What do you have that you can possibly offer me to not turn you into the Demon Council?"

She hissed, baring her fangs at him, though she didn't try to move her face. "That will spark a demon war and you know it. Is that what you want? Demons are already few, yet you would start a war that could possibly wipe them out." He chuckled, drawing her closer until their bodies almost touched. Her gaze never wavered however, though if looks could kill he would be melted on the spot. "No, that wouldn't do at all. Especially since I want you all to myself."

Her eyes narrowed further and she opened her mouth to retort when he stopped her in her tracks. He leaned down and kissed her, bringing her body flush against his, his hands moving to settle on her tiny hips. She was in shock, sincerely in shock. She had never been kissed before and this, this went beyond her wildest dreams. Fire, passion, raced through her blood, sparked in her veins and as his tongue entered her mouth, he destroyed any possible resistance she may have had.

Her body reacted where her mind was still trying to assimilate the multitude of sensations that raced through her. Her arms went around his neck, her hands burying themselves in his hair. Unconsciously she responded to the kiss as if she had a thousand times before, her lips moving over his in a practiced move that she shouldn't have known yet knew it drove him crazy. Her body knew him, moved against him, and fitted itself to his hard, lean frame as if she had been made for it.

Sesshomaru tried to regain control. He had meant to teach her a lesson, to assert his dominance before deciding what to do with her. But she had swept his feet out from under him. She tasted of wine, of a rich, red full blooded wine that was drugging his senses. Her small, curvy form fit against his like she had been made for him, like they had embraced like this a thousand times before. His claws came out, and he slowly dragged them up her sides, somehow knowing that this drove her mad. She moaned against his lips, the sound breaking whatever tenuous bit of control he had left.

He pushed her roughly against the wall, dragging her up to change the angle of the kiss, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist, putting them center to center. He growled, his lips leaving hers to trail down her neck, his fangs grazing her pulse before returning to her lips in a ravenous kiss. It was like coming home after being away for too long.

Rin tried to separate herself from the sensations he was invoking in her, of desire, lust, and god help her, love. His body held hers to the wall, his hands roaming over her body, as hers caressed his broad shoulders, encased in the expensive suit he wore. Her demon was screaming at her to mate, to take him, but she resisted. She had always been in control of her demon and no matter what her heart, or her senses were telling her, she knew nothing of this man, regardless of the feelings and emotions he sparked in her.

Her hands came to rest on his shoulders and she pushed, gently, knowing full well to be careful when dealing with an aroused, pure blooded dog demon. "Enough Sesshomaru." He growled, lifting his head to stare at her with blood red eyes. God help her if that didn't turn her on more, to have caused such a powerful demon to lose control. "Enough."

She wondered if he would listen as he continued to growl and stare at her, his demon still reigning supreme. She held his gaze, not knowing that hers were pleading, she having lost her own control somewhere along the line as well. It was that pleading that caused Sesshomaru to close his eyes and viciously fight for control over his baser instincts and his own demon.

Rin remained still, knowing full well the fight he was having with his demon, one she was currently fighting with her own. He sighed, opening his now gold eyes and gently let her go, allowing her feet to touch the ground as he moved a bit away, his gaze never leaving her face. Then he surprised her. He bowed slightly to her, "I am sorry, Rin. I did not intend for that to happen." Guardedly, for she was still fighting her own demon into obedience, she nodded. "It's alright, I know you didn't" he raised an eyebrow, fully in control, and saw her ongoing struggle with her demon in her eyes. He gestured to his guest chair, "Sit, I will be back." He moved to a room off of his office, disappearing from sight.

This was her chance to leave, but Rin's knees were still weak from what had transpired, and she was curious enough to stay and see what he had to say. He had stopped when she had asked, hadn't taken advantage of her loss of control when he could easily have. She slipped into the chair, sighing as she put her head into her hands and finally fought her demon into submission.

When he re-entered, she was sitting in the chair, gazing out the window into the night. Her gaze flicked to him, and raised her own eyebrow as he handed her a glass of wine. She took it, sniffed, and then took a sip. It was red wine, expensive, and tasted wonderful as she swallowed. "Thank you."

He nodded and resumed his previous position behind his desk. "You have control, a surprising amount of it for one so young. Did your parents teach you?" She shook her head, swirling the red liquid in the glass, gazing at him through guarded silver eyes. "No. I never knew my true parents. I only realized what I was a year ago." Surprise entered his gaze as he regarded her, sipping from his own glass of wine. "Only a year that you have been, I assume, training. With no mentor I take it?" She shook her head. "Then I applaud you. Your control is very impressive. Something that takes demons of our caliber years to attain, that some never do, and you have managed it in a year. What do you intend to do?" He seemed genuinely interested in her plans and she remembered how he had backed down when she had asked, reigning in his demon, something that took an impressive amount of control.

"I have to live in this world. If I had my way, I would remain in the forest and have no contact with the rest of society. However, the forest grows smaller and smaller as the years go on. There may come a day when my sanctuary is no more and I am forced into the rest of society. So I'm doing what is necessary to fit in. I have no place in demon society; my heritage could spark a demon war, as you well know, so it must remain secret at all costs. Beyond that, I have no plans beyond remaining unnoticed. Until now."

She added with a self depreciative smile at herself. He inclined his head, a small smile playing on his lips. Rin set her glass down and met his eyes, hers going very serious. "What is it you want from me, Sesshomaru?" He swirled his wine holding her gaze. What did he want with her? She aroused feelings, emotions in him he had thought long dead, or to have never existed at all. Arousal, lust, admiration, and a strange sense to protect.

What she had told him indicated she had had a tough road, especially this past year. He wanted her, both him and his demon. He refused to let another have her, yet she was powerful and independent in her own right. So he did something that was uncharacteristic for him. Something that he had never done before and couldn't begin to guess why he would do it now, besides the fact that she was the most interesting thing that he had come across in 28 years. "I want to aid you." Both eyebrows shot up and he saw surprise in her gaze. "Aid me how?"

"You are young, and though you have impressive control, you have said that you didn't grow up as demon. You grew up human. You have stayed to your forest and most of your knowledge of demon kind has come through second hand sources and those of my half brother, who is not even worth mentioning." She smiled at that. "Allow me to train you in the way of demon kind. Etiquette, battle tactics, various ways to use your skills and, if it interests you, sword play. Inu-demons of both sides are known for their swordsmanship. Allow me to teach you what you cannot teach yourself."

She picked up her glass again, staring into the red liquid. It was true, the shadows had their limits. They could not form corporal images; at least she was unable to wield that power yet. They showed her images, of how those before her had used her power and she learned that way. But swordsmanship, she had long wanted to learn. So often she had seen her ancestors in shadows wield a dark blade with precision and power.

She did not know where that dark blade was now but she yearned to have that talent, that skill, to wield something of so great a power. However the shadows couldn't teach her that. Sesshomaru was offering to train her on things she could not learn with the shadows. But what did he want in return? She voiced this question without meeting his gaze, not wanting him to affect her decision.

"Your company. You are a Black Inu demon and you have a control that the rest of my family seems to lack. Your scent is pleasing to me and you do not chatter incessantly like the females in this household do. In essence, you are one of the few people I believe I can tolerate." She chuckled, mirth coming into her gaze as she met his. He was being dead serious. And she had thought she was anti-social.

"Alright, promise on your honor that that is all you want from me and I will agree." A rare, genuine smile came across his face and he nodded. "Swear on my honor as Sesshomaru Tashio, all I desire is your company." He held out his hand, to seal the deal. She set her glass down and took it.

Electricity sparked and her gaze jumped to his. She saw the desire, hidden behind his mask, and he turned her hand and gently kissed it, a surprisingly tender gesture. She pulled her hand from his and stood, finishing her wine. "Where would you like to meet? I do not want Inuyasha to suspect anything by meeting you here. The fewer who know of me and our arrangement, the less attention I will draw."

He followed her to that dark corner again, meeting her gaze as she looked up at him. "Meet me at my home. I only stay here to do business with father. My home is on the outskirts of Inuyasha's Forest, about fifty miles from here. Go to the edge of the forest by your school and travel west. You will pick up my scent and simply follow it there." She nodded and graced him with a small, shy smile. "I will meet you there at dark, two days from now. I have an exam tomorrow and I have to work tomorrow night."

He nodded and watched as she walked to the shadows, hesitating before she looked back at him and waved. She then stepped into the shadows and was gone; all that was left was her scent. He sighed and collapsed into his chair. Interesting how that meeting had gone, with him coming out second best at the end. He chuckled as he returned to his computer. "This is going to be an interesting arrangement, Rin."

_**Chrys**_


End file.
